neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Julia Wagner
Dr. Julia Wagner was the ex-wife of the demon Alastor and the mother of Parker Caine, as well as ex-stepmother of Hunter Caine and Abigael Jameson-Caine. She became the lab manager of Hilltowne University's Department of Genetics after the death of Dr. Gregorian. Julia would later be killed by Hunter Caine, her ex-stepson, as part of Alastor's plan for Parker to take on The Source of All Evil. History Early Life More than 20 years ago, Julia met an ancient demon Alastor and married him. It is likely Alastor wanted a half human son as part of the plan to raise The Source of All Evil. Through Alastor, she gave birth to her only son, Parker Caine. Eventually, Julia and Alastor divorced, but continued to maintain a working relationship. At some point, Julia discovered that her son was dying of a supernatural disease and began to look hard for ways to cure him. Season One ''Out of Scythe Julia promoted Macy Vaughn to supervise the lab and wanted her to fire Galvin Burdette. Macy told her her decision to keep Galvin the next day, but agreed to help her save her budget by doing indoors experiments and firing Kretz. Bug a Boo ''TBA ''Jingle Hell ''TBA ''Keep Calm and Harry On ''TBA ''You're Dead to Me Macy meets up with Julia and asks to make a deal. She agrees to help her find a way to take the demon out of her son if she’ll help Macy take the demon out of herself. They agree. Manic Pixie Nightmare ''TBA ''Memento Mori ''TBA ''Surrender ''TBA ''Source Material ''TBA Personality For unknown reasons, she hates her ex-husband and ex-stepson (perhaps because of their demonic nature). But at the same time she loves her son enough to let him become a full demon, if it will save him from death because of his illness. Physical Appearance Julia is a white woman in her forties or fifties with long brown hair and dark gray eyes. Abilities *'Scientific Knowledge:' Julia possesses great knowledge on a range of scientific fields. She is able to use her scientific knowledge to understand the biology of demons. Relationships Family *'Julia and Parker:' Julia loves her son enough to sacrifice anything for him. Parker trusts his mother more than his dad. They have good relations. Romantic Life *'Julia and Alastor:' It's not known what their relationship was like before the divorce, but the implication is that Julia didn't always hate her ex-husband. Julia had not known what Alastor was before they married and she was pregnant and in her own words was suddenly "living a real life Rosemary's baby." Alastor for his part planned for her death as part of his gambit to drive Parker into darkness. Appearances Trivia *She's the second head of the Department of Genetics to be killed by Hunter Caine. **The first was Dr. Gregorian. Quotes "Dr. Vaughn. This is business. It's not personal." — Julia to Macy after the offer to dismiss Galvin in Out of Scythe. ---- "Parker's demon nature is genetic. Yours was introduced into your blood cell like an infection. We'll figure it out." —Julia to Macy about the difference between Macy's and Parker's demon nature in Manic Pixie Nightmare. Gallery Julia Wagner 1.jpg Cmd109b-0002r-1146315.jpeg 1x10 Wedding photo of Alastor and Julia.jpg Alastor, Julia and their son (1).png Alastor, Julia and their son (2).png 1x12-Julia-Wagner.png CHD-117-Julia.png References Category:2019 deaths Category:Season 1 Characters (Charmed-Reboot) Category:Charmed-Reboot Recurring Characters Category:No-Majes Category:Females Category:Caine Family Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Hilltowne University Former Staff and Faculty Category:Deceased individuals Category:Killed by Hunter Caine Category:Murder victims Category:Deaths by strangulation Category:Grey-eyed individuals